Photons plus Ultrasound: Imaging and Sensing [unreadable] This conference will be dedicated to imaging, spectroscopy, and monitoring by synergistically combining the high contrast of electromagnetic waves in the optical and microwave regimes with high ultrasonic resolution. These emerging hybrid technologies can provide anatomical and functional imaging for cancer detection, localization, and characterization. They are also capable of providing high resolution molecular imaging. Focus areas of the conference will include basic research, instrumentation and applications related to optoacoustics (photoacoustics), thermoacoustics, ultrasound-modulated optical tomography (acoustooptics), and other photothermal and photoacoustic phenomena. [unreadable] [unreadable] Significance: The strength of the proposal is that it concerns a new and rapidly developing area in the international arena. The preliminary list of topics is far-reaching and all-inclusive. The focus areas cover ultrasound-mediated optical imaging, thermoacoustics, and related fields and ranges from technical to biomedical applications. On the other hand, there seems to be a somewhat weak interaction with other biomedical disciplines, but this may be intrinsic to the rapid growth of the area and to a well-focused plan to foster further growth in this branch of science. [unreadable] [unreadable] Approach: The format of the conference and the proposed agenda are well designed. The meeting is timely in that the area is in a rapid growth phase and the meeting could well foster long-term plans for the field and interaction between its proponents. The strength is in reaching a specific audience, the corresponding potential drawback is the apparent lack of a plan for reaching interdisciplinary audiences. [unreadable] [unreadable] Innovation: While the meeting has a tried and true approach, the area itself is innovative, as ultrasound and optics combined are likely to contribute new information on physiologic parameters and new technology to enhance the feasibility of imaging small to larger entities. [unreadable] [unreadable] Investigator: The principal investigator is well-established in the area and clearly dedicated to further advance it. [unreadable] [unreadable] Environment: The environment is a strength of the proposal. The proposed Photonics West, SPIE-supported forum is likely to reach junior, mid-career and senior investigators and thus provide good opportunities for interactions across age and experience levels primarily in optics-related fields. As part of a large meeting, this conference would have high visibility in the optics and possibly ultrasound community. [unreadable] [unreadable] Previous critiques have been answered particularly as they addressed the participation of women and mechanisms to attract and reward students. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]